


lovebug

by evoraevora



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Beaches, Declarations Of Love, Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts), First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, inspired by a jonas brothers song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evoraevora/pseuds/evoraevora
Summary: i can't get your smile out of my mindi think about your eyes all the timeyou're beautiful but you don't even tryIt took a while for Sora to realise he was always in love with Riku.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	lovebug

Sora looked behind him, watching Riku as he held the door open for him. Riku had a small hint of a smile on his face. Sora returned it with a beaming one, the smile that used all the muscles in his face. Riku blushed, staring intently on the ground to hide the shade of pink. 

The two walked down the beach path in comfortable silence. Riku checked his phone; a pleased look on his face. This piqued Sora’s interest and poked Riku on the side, startling him. Sora giggled at that.

“What’cha looking at?” Sora peered over Riku’s arm to see his phone. Nosey as ever, Riku turned his phone over to Sora.

“Namine texted me,” Riku started, Sora tilting his head, “Her and Xion are on a date.”

Sora gasped in shock, “Really? Tell them I said hi and that they have a good time!” Sora was so close to Riku that walking meant Riku’s shoulder bumped into his face; Sora made no move to distance himself. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Riku dismissively waved a hand, before taking a step away from Sora. Sora pouted, waiting till Riku finished his text to tug on his elbow. “W-woah,” Riku exclaimed, losing his balance momentarily as Sora clung on his arm.

“Ah, sorry,” Sora said apologetically, looking up at Riku with a closed-mouth smile. Riku scrunched his face and used his other hand to ruffle up Sora’s hair. 

“S-stop!” Sora protested, “My hair is getting ruined!” He had let go of Riku’s arm to run away. Riku laughed and chased after him as Sora hurriedly tried to style his hair normally. They had reached the beach, kicking up sand in their chase, as the two shared giggles with each other. Sora had tripped and landed face first into the sand, causing another giggle attack from both of them. Riku sat down next to the fallen boy, who was getting himself upright.

“Urgh, there’s so going to be sand everywhere now,” Sora complained, rolling his eyes as he dusted the sand off places he could reach. Riku helped him as well, muttering how clumsy he was as he ran his hand down Sora’s back. 

“I think that’s the best we’re going to get,” Sora looked over at Riku, who was staring at the top of his head. Sora noticed this, asking, “Is there something wrong?”

Riku shook his head, before reaching out, taking one of Sora’s spikes in his fingers, pulling it up. “It was bent,” Riku explained. 

Sora nodded his head, understanding. The two fell into a soft silence. The repetition of waves hitting the beach. The occasional wind rustling the palm trees surrounding them. There were distant screams of playing children behind them. The birds above them chirping all around. 

It was summertime, meaning the lovebugs were out and about. Sora stared at two in front of him, connected, as they walked together. Reaching his hand out, the lovebugs walked onto his palm. He grinned, turning it over to Riku. 

“Look,” he whispered, almost as if he was scared to frighten the bugs. He brought his palm slowly closer to Riku.

Riku smiled as he watched the lovebugs explore the expanse of Sora’s hand. He looked over to Sora before softly laughing. Sora furrowed his brows, staring at Riku. 

Before Sora could move, Riku brought a finger to the bridge of his nose. Sora was suddenly aware of the tickling of little legs on his nose. Riku clasped his own palm, showing Sora his own lovebug. 

“This one’s alone,” Sora said with genuine concern. Riku shrugged.

“Don’t worry, it’ll find its place soon,” Riku emphasized as he let the lovebug go, watching it fly away until he couldn’t make it out anymore. 

Sora looked down and saw the two lovebugs he had were gone too. His eyes softened as he wished the two a happy life. Riku looked over to Sora, who was just staring at the yellow sand.

“Sora?” He gently called out, bringing a hand on top of Sora’s knee.

Sora jumped at the touch, “Oh, yeah, huh?”

“You good?” Riku asked, wondering what caught Sora’s attention.

“Oh yeah,” Sora plainly remarked, “Just thinking.”

“About what?”

Sora sighed, bringing his hands behind him so he could lean back. “Nothing much, just,” Sora paused to find the words, “Do you think I’ll find someone, like those two lovebugs.” 

“Of course,” Riku affirmed, “Everyone will find someone one day, and if you can’t find someone, I’ll always be here.”

That sent a pang through Sora’s heart.

“You’ll always be there?” Sora shuffled, sitting up as he twisted his torso to face Riku. His hand went in between them, as he leaned forward. 

“Now and forever.”

Sora and Riku stared at each other, a still moment where neither breathed. Sora had his mouth agape, his head was spinning as he connected the puzzle pieces.

Riku declared he would be by Sora forever. Riku, the boy he grew up with, said he would never leave Sora. Riku, his first best friend, _wanted_ to be near Sora. Sora thought back to late nights, laying awake, as he pondered why he felt a different way towards Riku. He considered Kairi to be his best friend too, but he didn’t feel the same way towards her as he felt towards Riku. It was making sense. Sora felt differently, not because he loved Kairi and cherished her any less, but because he loved Riku in the _let-me-kiss-you_ type of way _._

Sora’s eyes widened.

Riku started back-tracking, “I-I mean, for as long as you’ll keep me, I mean, like, nothing weird or-.” Sora cut him off by taking Riku’s hand with both of his. He held it close to his heart.

“Yes,” Sora breathed out. 

“What?” Riku’s eyebrows quirked up.

“Yes, I want you by me forever.”

Riku’s flush was turning almost violently red as it travelled from the base of his neck to his ears. He looked sideways, away from Sora, overwhelmed for a second. He looked back as he replied, “You really mean it?”

“Yes, Riku!” Sora half-shouted, which Riku brought his hand back in surprise, “Sorry, just got excited.”

Riku’s unsure face bursted into the brightest smile Sora ever witnessed from the silver-haired boy. Riku immediately brought Sora in for a hug. Sora, unprepared, was sent backwards again into the sand. He groaned, complaining about the sand but wrapped his arms around Riku, nevertheless. Riku buried his head into Sora’s hair, feeling his lips touch the top of his head.

They laid there for a moment before Sora had difficulty breathing.

“Get off, you’re smothering me,” he wheezed, sitting up when Riku slinked away.

Riku, shaking his head to try to get rid of the sand in his hair. “Sorry, just got excited,” he parroted Sora’s previous words, which Sora responded with a playful punch to his shoulder. 

“Well now I have even more sand on me,” Sora pouted, looking up at Riku, trying to get him to pity him.

Riku stuck his tongue out, “We’re both in the same boat, I think I ate some sand too.”

Sora laughed at him, closing his eyes in his chuckle, only opening them when he felt something touch his lips. He didn’t make a move to leave though as Riku’s lips touched his own, only briefly surprised before leaning back into the affection. It wasn’t a long kiss, maybe lasted a second most, but it still left Sora’s lips tingling.

Riku sucked in air as he moved back, eyes just as wide as Sora’s was. He started apologising profusely, “I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me, I’m sorry, I should’ve asked first, really I’m so, so, so sorry-.”

It was Sora’s turn to kiss him, shutting him up from continuing to apologise. 

He smiled at Riku when he returned back to his spot, “Don’t apologise for something like that.”

Riku meekly responded, “Yeah, okay.” 

Sora held Riku’s hand in his, as the two turned to face the ocean. The Sun started to set, casting an orange hue on both of them. Sora always loved the sunset, especially with Riku. The way the sunlight bounced off Riku’s cheeks, making his already tanned skin practically glow. He looked to him, squeezing their hands together. 

“What does this make us?” 

That question.

“Anything you want us to be.” 

Sora nodded.

“Guess that makes us boyfriends.” 

Riku looked over at Sora, eyes full of love. They were both so close to each other that Sora could count the eyelashes on Riku.

“I guess so,” he breathed on Sora’s lips.

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Riku closed the distance between them in one last kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> hmmm I think I wrote riku a little too ooc


End file.
